A State of Mind
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Lisa's newest invention is causing a lot of trouble in the Loud House, requiring Lisa and her older twin sisters to try and set things right! Rated T for use of language, violence, and some suggestive themes. Characters will act OOC throughout.


**Curse my over-active imagination. I try to focus on one idea, and it just makes me think up another. Oh well, what can one do except just go with the flow? This story will contain many chapters where a selection of the characters from the Loud family will be OOC. So if anyone doesn't care for seeing the Louds behave differently, in any way, then this story may not be for you. Also, this story will be taking place sometime before the events of the episode The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos.**

 **A State of Mind**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and I make no money from this story.

The Loud House was quiet, a rare and welcome change for Lisa Loud. But it was not a change that she would dare take for granted. It was a golden opportunity for her to focus more intently on her studies. Normally, she would need to put effort into ignoring the many noisy distractions created by any of her siblings. So the temporary lack of aforementioned noise was more than appreciated. And she needed to make the most of it as she knew it couldn't last, not for long anyway. Soon enough the silence would be shattered by any of her sisters or brother, and then she would either have to retreat to the sanctuary of her bedroom or attempt to continue her work while also keeping and eye open for any potential study hazards, such as one of Lynn's errant, sports-related projectiles.

Lisa paused for a moment and took a brief look around the living room. She was growing suspicious of the blissful quietness. The only reasons for such silence would be either because everyone else was in bed and fast asleep, and it was much too early for that, or because she was the only one at home currently. But that was preposterous. Despite her above average (very much above) intelligence, she was still only four years old, and to leave her all alone would be neglectful. Surely there was somebody else at home besides herself.

The sound of the backdoor opening and then closing again met Lisa's ears. This was followed almost immediately by an argument and then the sound of fighting. Lisa's older twin sisters were at it again. This was something that she could very easily ignore. And yet she chose to instead venture into the kitchen and witness her siblings perform their squabbling. Regardless of what an annoyance it was, it did prove to be somewhat fascinating. The twins were polar opposites in nearly every way and would let even the pettiest of reasons start an argument between them. It would usually require assistance from a third party to resolve the matter. And it would seem that it would be Lisa's turn this time.

"Hands off, it's mine!" Lola demanded.

"Nuh-uh! I had it first! Lana spat back.

"It's the last one! Let me have it! You don't even like chocolate!"

"Everyone in this house likes chocolate, Lola! Stop being greedy and let me have the last pudding cup for once!"

The two rolled across the kitchen floor, each keeping a firm grip on their quarry. Lisa observed them for a moment, mildly interested to see if one of them would prevail in securing the coveted snack. However, she reminded herself that past experiences had proven that a fight between the twins could last for up to one full hour if nothing was done. So it was only rational that she step in as the voice of reason.

"If the two of you would cease with your bickering for just one moment, perhaps then you would see that you are both mistaken. That isn't a chocolate pudding cup, it's the butterscotch flavor pudding."

Lola and Lana froze as their younger sister's words sank in. Their eyes met, then they simultaneously looked at the pudding cup still in their clutches before Lola released her grip. Lana fell backwards onto the floor as Lola pushed her over and she got up, straightening out her tiara and smoothing the wrinkles she had gotten in her pageant gown.

"I've changed my mind, Lana. You can have the last pudding cup. Butterscotch is gross."

Lana sat up. "I think I'll put it back. Dad likes butterscotch and he might want a snack after he wakes up."

"It isn't lke our father to be at rest at this hour." Lisa observed. "He hasn't succumbed to an ailment, has he?"

A pair of blank stares were the response to Lisa's question. The young genius sighed as she, yet again, had to dumb down her choice of words for the simple sake of being understood. Needless to say that she found such a requirement to be quite irksome.

"Did our father start feeling sick?"

"Ohh. No, Daddy is just sleepy since he's staying late at work." Lola answered.

"Yeah, a friend of his who works as the office janitor broke his leg, so Dad is helping cover for him." Lana added, returning the pudding cup into the fridge.

"I see." Lisa said. "Then I presume that Lori took our mother and Lucy to the airport, today being the day which Lucy was promised a weekend trip to Salem, Massachusetts. I believe that she's also taking Lily along with them."

"Correct as always, smartypants." Lola said. "Lori said she should be home in a little while. She has to pick up Lynn from field hockey, Luna from rehearsal, and Luan from clown school."

"Hmm, so that would just leave ourselves, our father, Leni and Lincoln at home until then. That opens up a window of time during which the house will be approximately seventy-two percent quieter than usual. Provided that the two of you refrain from any additional petty squabbles."

"Hey! We're your older sisters! Show us some respect!" Lola demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what do you have going on that's so important anyway?"

"I'm glad that you asked." Lisa replied. "As you know, each Friday I perform my brainwave studies. And as of today, I will be taking the next crucial step in my endeavors."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Lana interrupted, raising her hand. "I'll do it! I like wearing that helmet thing. It makes me feel tingly all over."

"Thank you for volunteering. I graciously accept. Now, I'll need time for some last minute adjustments. So please meet me in my room in approximately thirty minutes.

 _-Approximately 30 minutes later-_

Lola and Lana entered Lisa's room, finding their younger sister waiting patiently with her brainwave device in her hands. As her older sisters approached, Lisa smiled excitedly. She held out the device to Lana, who took it and placed it on her head after removing her cap. Despite it's appearance, the device wasn't as heavy as it looked and fit snugly onto the blonde girl's noggin.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to provide you with just a quick explanation of what to expect." Lisa began.

"Yeah, yeah." Lana cut her off while waving her hand dismissingly. "You turn it on, it makes me feel all tingly and then you use your controller to make me dance around a little. Then you shut it off and write stuff down in your notebook."

"Well, yes, that would be the procedure under normal circumstances. But now that I've upgraded my device, things will be different. Instead of allowing me to take control of your limbs like previous tests, this time it should have an affect on your behavior. Specifically, it's going to theoretically alter your brainwaves and as a result, you'll act differently. The change could be subtle, or it could be drastic. There's really no way for me to know until we've conducted the first test. You could even end up exactly like Lola."

The twins both reacted instantly to their sister's words, albeit in their own ways. Lana paled a bit, her pupils shrinking to the size of pin heads. Lola however, was smiling from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Now you're talking, little sister! How do we start?"

"Simple. Just push the green button on the device and it should work its magic, so to speak."

Lola's hand darted towards the green button on Lisa's device. But years of experience allowed Lana to react quickly to her twin's movements. She slapped Lola's hand away and then tossed the device from her head. Lisa managed to catch it before it could hit the floor, sending her older sister a disapproving glance. Lana put her cap back in it's proper place a top her head, and she made her way to the bedroom door.

"Sorry, but I didn't sign up to be turned into another Lola. You can find yourself another guinea pig."

"Very well." Lisa huffed. " Lincoln will do just as nicely for the first test. I assisted him with his science project last week and he owes me a favor in return."

The young brunette left her room and knocked on the door to the immediate right. Lola and Lana joined her, both interested in seeing what was about to happen. Their brother opened the door and he very quickly noticed what Lisa was holding. The white haired boy sighed and met the gaze of his bespectacled sister.

"Let me guess, you're calling in the favor I owe you?"

"Affirmative. I'm initiating the second phase of my brainwave study project. Please place this on your cranium and push the green button when ready."

"Oh, you're doing that thing where you control someone's body with that old joystick? Sure, I can handle that!"

Lincoln took the device from Lisa and put it on his head. Lisa felt obligated to inform Lincoln of the upgrades and new capabilities of her device, but chose to omit that information instead. She knew that if she told him, he may very well change his mind about participating. And Lisa found it difficult to pass up the second occasion in one day where she had gotten willing participance from one of her siblings.

The trio of younger girls all watched intently as their brother pressed the green button on the device's control panel. Lisa had her notepad and pencil out, ready to record her observations. For the first few seconds a humming sound emanated from the device. Then Lincoln's body started to spasm as he was mildly shocked. The three girls' eyes widened in awe as Lincoln twitched uncontrollably for nearly a minute and then sank to his knees, completely still.

"Lincoln? Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Lana, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

A groan came from the boy in response and he shook his head. He got back up onto his feet, wobbling slightly as he stood. After taking a moment to regain his balance, Lincoln removed the device from his head and gave Lisa a condescending look.

"Did you know that was going to happen? Is that even _supposed_ to happen?"

Lisa shrugged indifferently. "I'm admittedly as surprised as you are. I didn't anticipate that the upgrades I made would pack such a whallop, but that's what these tests are for. More importantly, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Lincoln repeated, raising one eyebrow. He was silent for a moment, his mind suddenly focusing on something. "Actually, I'm thinking about Ronnie-Anne for some reason. In fact, I'm feeling...inspired! Hey Lisa, you have a dictionary, right? Could I borrow it for a while? Please?"

"oh, um...of course." Lisa replied. "But, may I know why you want my dictionary?"

"I want to write Ronnie-Anne a poem! No, I _have_ to write her one! And I need to find as many words as I can to just descibe how amazing she is! Thanks Lisa!"

Lincoln entered Lisa and Lily's room and took the dictionary from the desk by Lisa's bed. He quickly returned to his own room and started to dig through his backpack for some blank paper and a pencil. Once he found the desired items, he set to work, earning approving glances from his three younger sisters. Lisa took hold of the doorknob, closing the door almost all of the way.

"We'll just leave you to your work then. But Lincoln, I insist that you should feel free to ask me should you require any assistance. I know every word in that dictionary from A - Aardvark to Z - Zymurgy."

And with that, Lisa carefully shut Lincoln's bedroom door. She felt a small surge of pride for her older brother and in addition, a sense of satisfaction with the results of the first test of her upgraded device. The ultimate goal was for it to be used for the sole purpose of reforming criminals and possibly treating the mentally ill or unstable by influencing their brainwaves. This would result in the patients and/or criminals exhibiting better behavior and indulging in positive and constructive activity, such as Lincoln's newfound desire to express his feelings for Ronnie-Anne using poetry. Lisa could only conclude that her device had given Lincoln increased confidence which led to his newfound endeavor.

"Good for him." she thought aloud, turning to find her older sisters both looking at her. Lola doing so incredulously and Lana with confusion on her face. Lisa raised an eyebrow at them in response. "What?"

"Please tell me that you didn't actually memorize the dictionary." Lola said, her voice condescening.

"You have your hobbies, I have mine." Lisa stated simply. "In fact, it was much more enjoyable than it sounds and easy to boot. I could get through an average of no less than five pages per day, giving myself a refresher over the weekends. How else do you think I obtained such and extensive vocabulary?"

Lola rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. Lisa paid her no mind, she was used to others not understanding her desire to seek knowledge as often as humanly possible. Besides, it wasn't as though Lola was going out of her way to get under Lisa's skin. She was just expressing her opinion. Lana however, who had yet to comment, raised her hand as though she were in school.

"Yes Lana?"

"What does zymurgy mean?"

"Zymurgy. Noun. The science and study of fermentation."

"Oh, okay...what's fermentation?"

"Fermentation. Also a noun. The chemical change produced in a substance by the action of an organism, such as milk going sour."

"And what does..."

"Lana, if you want to know anything else, then you are welcome to borrow my dictionary when Lincoln is finsihed with using it." Lisa interrupted, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I would like to find my next test subject. That is unless one of you would care to step forward."

The twins shook their heads simultaneously. Even though nothing bad had happened to their brother, they both knew better than to take any chances when it came to Lisa's science projects. But if they were to be honest with themselves, they still wanted to see what would happen next. While it could be crazy, creepy and even scary sometimes, both Lola and Lana couldn't help but stare in awe at the marvels Lisa created. So they followed their younger sister down the hallway towards the rooms of their oldest sisters. Leni was not only the only other sibling who was currently at home, she was also Lisa's preferred test subject. This was because Leni was both gullible enough to be tricked by Lisa again and again into being tested, be it knowingly or not, and also because she was quick to forgive Lisa regardless of just what happened due to any experiment. For Lisa, having Leni as the next test subject was just a logical step in her scientific endeavor. But as is the case with science, in any of its forms, variables can suddenly come into play at any moment.

"Girls? Lincoln? You kids up here?"

The trio of younger girls stopped in their tracks as their father ascended the stairs, Lisa hiding her device behind her back as he came into view. Lynn Loud Sr. approached his three daughters, letting out a yawn. Lisa began to feel a little worried that he'd see her device and question it. If he knew what it did, he could very well take it away and she had made too much progress to lose it now. She could only hope that he wouldn't notice it.

"There you kids are. Has Lori come home with your big sisters yet?"

"No, Lori has not returned as of yet." Lisa said, quickly thinking up a way to divert their father's attention before he might take notice of her device. "Out of curiosity, what will we be having for dinner? I'm beginning to grow a bit famished."

"Dinner? That's a good question." Mr. Loud said while checking his watch. "Let's see, to be honest, I don't feel much like cooking tonight. So how about I treat us to some take out? Anyone here in the mood fro some Kountry Fried Chicken?"

"YES!" Lana exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement. "Can we get some popcorn chicken, Dad? Can we? Please?"

"Okay, okay Lana. We'll get some." The girls' father answered with a chuckle. "I'll wait until your big sisters get home and then I'll head out to grab a couple family size meals of the sergeant's secret recipe. Say, what's that you girls have there?"

Lisa tensed up a little, her mind starting to race as she tried to find the best way to handle her current situation. If she chose her words carefully, she'd be able to answer her father without risk of him confiscating her invention. And if she could answer him without bending the truth too much, then she couldn't be accused of lying.

"It's Lisa's new science project!" Lana blurted out.

"Yeah, it's...a hair-helmet thingy!" Lola added.

Or, Lisa could follow her sister's example and just go with a lie. A little fib wouldn't hurt. Not if it was for the sake of advancing science. And once Lisa's invention was ready for use in the world it would certainly earn some extra money for the family and that would more than compensate for the deception.

"Um, that's correct! This is my latest scientific breakthrough! It's a scalp massaging helmet that will restore the user's hair to a thick, luxurious condition. It even should prove effective against receding hair lines. Male pattern baldness will soon be nothing more than an unpleasant memory!"

"Really?" Mr. Loud said, sounding interested. "So...you've tested it?"

"Affirmative. And quite successfully too I shall add."

Lisa carefully deserved her father's reaction to her statement. He seemed genuinely intrigued, that much was certain. Hopefully enough so that he wouldn't pass up the offer to try it for himself, despite the fact he enforced the rule against Lisa using the family for her test subjects. But for added assurance, she could always utilize flattery to earn his cooperation.

"Would you care to give it a try, Father? It is true that you are aging quite well, the trivial amount of hair that you've lost being the only evidence of said aging. But wouldn't it be a pleasant surprise for Mother if she were to return home and see you with your hair restored to the way it was in the prime of your youth?"

"That _would_ be a fun little surprise for her. I bet the look on her face will be priceless! Okay Honey, you've talked me into it. So I just put this doo-dad on my head and then I'm guessing that I push the big, green button?"

"That is correct." Lisa said as she handed her device to her father, who placed it on his head without so much as a moment's hesitation. "Now just to inform you, you may feel a mild, tingling sensation."

In the next moment when Lynn Sr. pushed the green button, he was immediately thrown into a short fit of wild convulsions that startled all three of his present daughters. The trio watched as he erratically spasmed, his eyes wide, his teeth clenched shut. Fortunately, this was a short lived experience, otherwise it may have become too graphic for such young eyes to see. But once it was over with, Lynn Sr. fell to his knees and then toppled over onto his side, the device slipping from his head as he hit the floor.

"Or perhaps you'll feel a not so mild shock." Lisa corrected herself.

"Daddy?" Lola whispered, taking a cautious step forward. "Are you okay?"

Their father groaned a little and rolled onto his stomach. He shakily placed one hand on the floor to prop himself up. The girls heard him start to say something, but it was too quiet for them to make any of it out.

"What was that?" Queried Lisa.

"It is he who is the voice of reason." Lynn Sr. repeated at a more audible level. "He who speaks up for those in need of protection. The stern, paternal authority figure who scolds criminals for their wrongdoings. He is the one, the only, Loudman!"

Lynn Sr. then struck what one could only believe to be his attempt at a heroic pose. He was standing with his back straight, his chest out and his right hand extended upward with his fingers clenched into a fist while he placed his other hand onto his hip with his feet spread to the width of his shoulders. The expression on his face was solemn, leaving the three young children staring at his odd behavior with surprised expressions on their own faces. Lisa was the first to actually react to what they had just witnessed and she did so by slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Oh, Science H. Logic! He thinks he's a superhero!"

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"No, it's not." Lola argued. "Just embarrassing. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to make a costume or anything."

"That's it!" Lynn Sr. (A.K.A. 'Loudman' ) said. "Loudman needs a costume! He shall set to work straight away!"

In the next instant he rushed down the stairs and into the bedroom that he and his wife shared. And as he shut his bedroom door downstairs, one of the bedroom doors upstairs opened. The one to Lori and Leni's room. Leni Loud poked her head out and looked over at her younger sisters.

"Hey, like, what's with all of the noise? I'm trying to read my new fashion magazine."

"Hi Leni!" Lana said, grabbing Lisa's device. "You should try Lisa's new invention! It's a helmet for your hair! Try it out, all you gotta do is push this button!"

Lana held up Lisa's device for Leni to take. The older blonde girl looked at it for only a moment before she pushed it away and shook her head. She then crossed her arms and gave Lisa a stern look. While she may not have possessed Lori's nearly unquestionable command over her younger siblings, Leni was still capable of taking charge when necessary.

"Lisa, you know the rules. I can't believe that you tricked Lana into helping you!"

"I did no such thing." Lisa calmly stated. "She chose to assist me just like our father chose to help by volunteering to be a test subject. In fact he was so ecstatic about the results he had gotten, that he rushed downstairs so he could find something to wear suitable for 'the new him' as he put it."

Leni's gaze softened just a little bit. Lisa was able to detect curiosity in her older sister's eyes. Exactly as she anticipated. Leni was much too nice of a person to truly maintain any level of authority for long. And very much like her father, Leni was also highly subject to flattery.

"Just imagine it Leni. You work almost meticulously at a daily basis to take care of your hair. My device will provide even better results with much less effort and time. Don't you want to see just how much more beautiful you can become?"

Lana, catching on to Lisa's plan, nodded as she held Lisa's device up again. Leni was hesitant at first, but she soon accepted the device from Lana. Another moment of hesitation followed before she put the device onto her head and she gingerly pushed the button.

 **BANG!**

The three younger Louds were all startled by the sudden noise, which was followed by the sight of Leni flying backwards into the wall and then slumping down to the floor. She let out a groan and managed to sit up, removing the device from her head. Over the course of the next minute Leni sat still, a vacant look in her eyes. Then she reached up with her hand so she could run her fingers through her hair. She repeated the action, looking confused. After taking a moment to process what had just happened, she frowned and glared at Lisa.

"I thought you said that your thingy worked!" Leni snapped. "All it did was make me hit the wall! Which, like, really hurt by the way!"

"My apologies Leni, but it would seem that the adjustments that I made may have caused my device to overload. I assure you that it was not my intention for any harm to befall you. The tests done on both Lincoln and our father did go well, without a similar occurance happening to them."

Leni stared blankly down at Lisa.

"She said that it worked when she used it on Daddy and Linky." Lola explained.

"Ohh." the older blonde said, gaining understanding. "Well, I'm still not happy about it! Just wait until Dad finds out your thingy almost got me really hurt! I could've broken something! Like, I totes could have broken one of my nails!"

"Again, I sincerely apologize for what occurred. But there's no need to get our father involved." Lisa stated, beginning to feel mildly anxious.

"Sorry, but like, not sorry." Leni replied firmly. "I'm gonna tell him about this. Oh, and here he comes now. Dad!"

The younger girls turned to see Lynn Loud Sr. was just coming back up to the second floor of the house. The patriarch saw them and focused his attention on his second oldest daughter, having heard her calling for him. He stepped over to Leni and planted his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Leni, your father, Loudman, requires the use of your sewing machine!"

"What-man?" Leni asked, completely confused by her father's behavior.

"Loudman! The protector of Royal Woods and the enforcer of justice! Can he count on your assistance?"

Still flabbergasted, Leni could only nod. The pseudo superhero then kissed her forehead and went into her room to retrieve the sewing machine. After that he went back down the stairs and again secluded himself inside of his and Mrs. Loud's bedroom.

"Wow." Leni said. "Dad was acting _weird_."

"Yeah, Lisa's machine really did a number on him." Lana said.

"Lisa's hair thingy did that?" Leni asked, her eyes widening a little as she managed to piece it all together. "You lied to me Lisa! You are so totes not gonna get it your thingy back now! I'll just hold onto it until Lori gets home. And punish you too, since like, Dad doesn't seem like he should be in charge."

Lisa sighed in defeat. "Very well. And I suppose that you'll have me go to my room for my punishment, correct?"

"Uh, hello? Why would I do that when your room is where you have all your sciency stuff? You can go downstairs and watch cartoons until dinner." Leni said, turning to enter her room.

"What? How is that a punishment?" Lola asked, slightly offended that Lisa was getting off the hook so easily.

"Because she knows that I detest cartoons, due to how juvenile and downright ridiculous they are." Lisa said.

Lana scoffed. "Are you kidding? I wish I could be as lucky as you are now the next time I get in trouble!"

Leni shut the door to her room behind her, standing by it afterwards to continue listening to her little sisters. She heard the sounds of their voices fading away as they went downstairs, Lisa still griping about having to waste her time and the twins griping right back at her getting what essentially wasn't a punishment in their eyes. Once the sounds of their voices were gone, Leni stepped over to her bed, holding up Lisa's device to get a closer look at it.

"So, this thingy can mess with someone's brain and make them act different." she said aloud to herself, a wicked grin coming to her face. "Oh, I am _totes_ gonna have fun with this!"

She began to laugh. It wasn't the normal,warm and bubbly sound she usually made when amused. No, this was something very mush the opposite. A dark and perhaps even sadistic noise, her cackle filled the room as she held the helmet out in front of her, a sinister look in her eyes.

"Now, who should be first?"

End of chapter 1)

 **Okay, so that's all for now. I'm sorry to say that since this now makes the third multi-chapter story I have in the works at the moment, that I cannot say for certain that I will be updating it as soon as I'd like. But I'd rather focus on the others since I've had them in the works for a while now. But for those of you who like what you've read so far, I will be making progress on this, so keep your eyes open.**


End file.
